Soul Shards
by Rocker-Starlight
Summary: When digidestined in high school start finding and falling, in love that is, what kind of things could happen next? Taiky (Taichi+Sky) and Erikari (Eric+Hikari) romances. Dedicated to Sky Yagami ^_^V


*Hiya all. If your curious, this is a song-fic I am doing as a gift to a friend. Sky, I offered, and here it is. ::smiles:: Well, part of it anyway. I know I know, you'll want more, but sue me, I can only get so much out, without burning myself out. ^_~ Anyway, here is the first part of 'Soul Shards' a song-fic, dedicated to Sky, and her love for a certain large haired leader of the original digidestined. ^_^V*   
  
Disclaimer~I own nothing, but my Eric, and all his belongings, in this fic. All characters not digimon related, are mine, save the obvious one, which everyone will figure out, by the time they see it.   
  
*NOTES*   
'-' =thoughts   
"-" = Talking   
=song lyrics   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Soul Shards~A Taiky and Erikari song-fic romance.   
  
  
Taichi sighed, looking at the mirror in the bathroom. He had just spent the last twenty minutes trying to get his hair to look right, and no matter what he did, it wasn't looking right to him. "Come on, school starts in five minutes, I don't have time for this!" The teenager tried again, his brush combing through, resulting in the same effect. Giving a strangled yell, he wet the brush, to try again.   
  
Hikari smiled, looking in the bathroom, since she was already dressed in her pink skirt and white shirt, her backpack over her shoulder. She walked over to her brother, taking the comb out of his hand. As he gave her a confused look, She quickly brushed a few of his locks up, and angled as he liked. She smiled softly, setting the brush down as he looked in the mirror and smiled again. "If you think I'm letting your hair stand between me and you getting to school on time, think again." She smiled sweetly at him, as she walked out, to head to his car.   
  
Tai smiled, and ran out, grabbing his brown jacket. He already had his classic blue T-shirt on, with the stars on the arms, and his blue jeans, so he slipped his tennis shoes on, running down the stairs to see his little sister in his car, waiting in the passenger seat, with it already running.   
  
His car was a red firebird, with flame designs down the side. Even though it was an American car, he loved it. His parents had gotten it for him for an early graduation present, knowing how much he loved them, since he saw a picture of one before. He quickly got in, putting it in gear and heading out into the street.   
  
"Thanks, Imouto. I appreciate the help." He smiled at this little sister.   
  
She giggled softly, holding her bookbag in her arms. "Well, if I didn't help you, who would? Niisan, your backpack is in the back-seat, so you know."   
  
Tai almost face faulted into the steering wheel, as he stopped at a red light. He looked in the back seat, seeing his back, filled with everything he needed, just as she said. He ran a hand through his hair, as he started driving again for the green light. "What did I do to get a little sister like you?" He smiled.   
  
"Just lucky." She winked. "So, have you asked anyone to your prom yet?" She smiled knowingly.   
  
"Not yet..." He sighed softly. Honestly, he wasn't sure who to ask. He knew he had a small fanbase in the school now, although how he got this, he didn't know. 'I need to ask Yamato how he handles this, sometime...' He thought, as he looked at his Kari's smile. "What are you smiling about?"   
  
"Oh, nothing, Niisan. Just noticing that you haven't picked one of your 'adoring' fans yet." She winked, knowing it bugged him, when she teased him about those girls. She remembered when Tai had done a concert with Yamato, singing and playing guitar with the Lone Wolves, yet, he had no clue that his good singing and playing, although not as good as the band, had gotten him his own fan base in the high school.   
  
Taichi visibly twitched, causing Kari to laugh harder. "Yea right, I'll ask one of those Jun wannabes.... That'll be the same day Yamato starts looking at guys, instead of girls." They both laughed, as he pulled them into the school parking lot. His usual spot was open, as always, near the school itself, as he pulled to a stop. Grabbing his keys and backpack, he was about to get out, when Kari tapped his shoulder a second.   
  
"Tai... Do you have someone you want to ask?" She smiled, especially when he blushed a little at the question. Tai never blushed, not unless it was something specific. "Well?"   
  
"Maybe... I dun know, I could ask a couple people, I guess." He scratched the back of his head, as he opened the door. He sat, trying to seem patient, but with this line of questioning he knew Hikari was getting into, he was very tempted to bolt for the school fast.   
  
"Well, why don't you ask her, whoever she may be? Then, you can find out, and know finally, instead of procrastinating. Come on, we'll be late." She got out of the car, walking towards the school.   
  
Blinking, Tai got out, shutting his door, and running after his sister. 'What had brought that on?' He wondered, having the odd feeling that this was going to be an interesting day, as is.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The high school was actually a good size, having two full floors for classes and such. The lunch room was located on the first floor, near the office. It's crown and glory was the soccer field outside, since the school team had won the country champion ships for four years running now.   
  
Tai ran through the hallways, grumbling to himself, about how such a large school could have such crowded halls. He had his book for his math class under his arm, and was pushing his way through people, when he heard a yelp ahead of him. Getting a curious look on his face, he pushed his way further ahead a step or two, seeing a young girl sitting on the floor, having been pushed over, and her books next to her. She had auburn hair almost to her shoulders, with two blond streaks in her bangs. Her eyes were a green shade, and she was wearing a light green T-shirt with clouds spread over it, and normal blue jeans.   
  
He knelt down, picking her books up, as she rubbed her head a second, before she looked up at him, staring blankly for a second, and then blushing.   
  
"Here ya go. You ok?" He asked, as she took her books, letting him take one of her hands to help her up, the people just walking around them now. She nodded, blushing again, before running off into the crowd, for her class. Tai blinked, a little surprised she ran off like that. 'Least it means she's not one of those fangirls.... they would never have let me go, let alone stayed silent.' He looked down, seeing a small ring on the floor, a simple band, where the girl had been standing. He knelt down, picking it up, and starting to walk again, just slipping around people. 'Wonder if this is hers? I'll need to find her again, to find out.' He slipped it onto his pinkie finger, since it wouldn't fit anywhere else, and moved on to class, not wanting to be late again.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The lunchroom was packed, since school had gotten out. Since today was the Friday, most kids hung out after school, especially those who had practice for something or the other. But then, others, like Kari Yagami, stayed because their ride didn't leave right away. She sat at her table, talking with her best friend, Takeru 'TK' Takaishi.   
  
"So, you finally asked Sakura out, huh?" she smiled, at the blush come over her friends face, at the mention of his crush.   
  
"Yea... Actually it was more at the same time. I walked up, and we talked for a minute, and after a second pause, we just blurted out, asking one another." He laughed softly. "Was really ackward, especially when we both said yes at the same time." He smiled, and took a drink of his apple juice. "What about you, Kari? No ones asked you yet?"   
  
She shook her head, still smiling. "Oh I've been asked, but not by anyone I want to go with. Besides, I know someone I wouldn't mind, but he hasn't asked yet. I honestly doubt he'll even go." She sounded a little sad, at the end, knowing TK knew about her crush on one of the foreign exchange students this year, a boy named Eric Hibbs, who had transferred from America, and stayed with one of seniors families, someone she didn't know. He was in her art class, along with English, Japanese, and theater. He seemed to have a somewhat stable grasp on the Japanese language, enough he could say most sentences without a mistake, but he did have the occasional slip up. She had talked to him a few times, even brought him with her when she went out with her digidestined friends, but she had never gotten the impression he liked her as anything more then a good friend.   
  
TK smiled, knowing who she was talking about. He had met Eric a couple times, and he seemed really nice. And unlike what Kari thought she knew, He had noticed that he had a crush on Kari, similar to the one she had. He had talked with him about it once, when he pulled the young American away from the group, when Hikari had invited him along. He was still determined to get them to go out, even if Eric did have to leave a little after school ended.   
  
Speaking of the guy himself, TK saw Eric walking towards them, not having seen them yet, from his last class. He was wearing his gray flannel, along with a pair of blue jeans, and a black T-shirt, and his worn pair of black tennis shoes. He had his same backpack, a basic blue one with a yellow M on it, filled with his books and folders. He seemed like he was looking around, when his eyes settled on Kari and TK, causing him to smile. TK hoped it meant, he was going to ask her, before someone else did, but he knew, Eric could be really shy, when it came to someone he liked.   
  
As he watched the young teen walk over, he smiled and patted Kari's hand, surprising her slightly, since she had been thinking about what she had said last. "Well, I have to get to basketball practice. I'll talk to you later, K?" He gave her a mischievous wink, before grabbing his jersey and taking off before she could protest.   
  
Kari gave TK a very odd look, wondering why he best friend suddenly had to be to practice so quick, when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned her head, smiling when she saw Eric standing behind her, all packed up for the weekend. He sat down next to her, setting his bag on the table.   
  
"Hello, Kari." He spoke, in decent Japanese. "How are you today?"   
  
She giggled, as she often did when he came around her. She just, for some reason, thought his American accent was cute, when he spoke Japanese. Of course, when he talked English with her, she thought it was even cuter. "Hello, Eric-San. How were your classes today?" She smiled.   
  
He gave a slight sigh of frustration, getting another giggle out of her. She has seen what had happened in their art class, but he didn't know that. "Well, nothing really. I had a slight mishap with some paints, when everyone was walking out of the class for art, but fortunately, I was still in my painting shirt and shorts." He smiled sheepishly, looking at the table a little. She looked at him, wondering why he seemed so nervous, when she felt someone grab her chair, spinning her around.   
  
She grimaced at the face she saw, the young boy crouching so he was face to face with her, smiling at her. "Ah, fair damsel, why do you resort to dealing with such trash as this, when you could be in the company of your equals, like myself." She wrinkled her nose at the speech, being fairly used to it from Nuko. He was one of the rich kids in school, constantly thinking everyone was less superior then himself. Of course, he would decide only she was attractive enough to go out with him, even though he dated various other girls, who were not exactly known for their virtue, so to speak. Kari did have to admit, his black hair and brown eyes were physically attractive, if his attitude and the way he treated everyone didn't make her want to slap that constant smug look off his face. She felt him grab her hand, strong enough to make it so she couldn't break it, but at least not enough to hurt, trying to pull her away.   
  
As she was pulled to her feet, she tried to keep him from pulling her farther, as an arm in a gray flannel sleeve grabbed Nuko's arm, stopping him in his tracks. Kari surpressed a smile, watching Nuko frown at that hand that had stopped him so easily. He may be in good physical condition, but he didn't work out much more then he had to.   
  
"You would do well to release my personage, peasant, or the Roaring Thunder of Odiaba High will have to see you learn proper manners." His tone seemed almost fitting for a king who had just been touched by a beggar on accident.   
  
Eric smiled calmly, tightening his grip. Unlike Nuko, he did work out, being on the Odiaba wrestling team, and although his build did not show it, he was actually fairly strong. "Manners? I believe you need some yourself, considering trying to take someone against their will, away from a conversation they were in? Of course, being so desperate for attention, I guess you have to drag people, don't you..." Eric smirked, before muttering something about idiots in English, making Kari have to force herself not to laugh out loud.   
  
Nuko, however, was not very please, as he reluctantly released Kari's arm, and pulled his own away when Eric let it go. "Lowly cur, I shall show you how to show respect to one such as I." As he reached for his large bookbag, Nuko was suddenly picked up off the ground, by the back of his collar, before being turned around in the air to face the slightly annoyed face of Taichi Yagami.   
  
"Now Nuko Kuno, don't you have someplace to be, aside here?" Nuko nodded dumbly, as Tai dropped him unceremoniously on his rump. Watching the junior quickly stand, grab his back, and leave, Kari watched her older brother shakes his head as they all heard Nuko mutter something about peasants not knowing their place. Tai looked at his little sister and her friend, smiling a little again. "You guys ok?"   
  
Kari nodded and gave Tai a small hug. "Yes, Niisan, were fine. In fact, Eric had it under control, until you decided to remind Mr. Kuno about his more important engagements he seems to have had." She grinned, especially when Eric blushed slightly from her comment. she walked over to him, giving him a bigger hug then she had given Tai. "Thanks, my Naito" He blushed worse, as he did everytime she called him her knight. He had done this a couple times, trying to help keep Nuko away from her, even if he never did get the hint, but the nickname still caused him to feel embarrassed by the attention.   
  
Tai grinned, watching the American blush under Kari's obvious affection. He thought it was ironic, she kept telling him to just go ahead and try, but she, nor the guy she liked, even registered that the other felt the same. The two broke the hug, blushing furiously, as Tai patted Eric on the shoulder. "Come on, the girls soccer couch asked me to help give the team some pointers, and I don't want those fangirls finding out." He started off towards the exit that lead, followed by Eric and Kari. He winked at Kari, making her blush, since she knew he was teasing her about her feelings towards Eric.   
  
Kari smirked slightly, looking at Eric. "You know, a lot of Tai's fanclub started playing soccer? When they found out he was the captain of his team, they filed out almost in alphabetical order." She grinned at Tai's groan, having forgotten that fact until now.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
*Finally! ::takes a deep breath:: Ok, so this has become a two chapter songfic.... This one ended up having more thought process working into it, then my normal ones do. And yes I know, I keep saying it is a songfic, but there's no song. Well, this time, the song is for a special moment, not the whole thing. Anyway, Sky, yea, this is going to include you a heck of a lot more in the next section, so please enjoy what I got done, to set the mood, and I'll put the next one up real soon. Later!! ^_^V*   
  
Rocker_Starlight


End file.
